Wizarding Fashion Designers
There are a number of national and international fashion designers and companies who design either exclusively for Wizarding society or have a broad Wizarding clientele. Some of these are featured below: Women's Wear Evelyn Jacobs Designer and former model, Evelyn Jacobs has her designs in multiple boutiques as well as her own stores. Her designs target the modern, working woman to make sure they not only feel stylish but comfortable. Her diffusion line, Enchanted by Evelyn Jacobs, features more upscale attire while maintaining the idea of comfort. Evolette McKenna Designer McKenna-Ellerby has been in the business long enough to be an established name for the glamorous witch. She's recently expanded her collection to include children's fashions. Evolette McKenna designs are available out of her own shops. O-Star Founded by Pensacola Morgan-Bott, O-Star currently features three lines with very different clienteles. O-Star for BeWitch, a line sold exclusively at BeWitch in Hexagon Alley, features casual styles at affordable prices. O-Star for Ellsberry, a line packaged with coordinating Ellsberry cosmetics, features formal bright formal wear. O-Star by Ola shows Morgan-Bott's foray into her own label and features robes and gowns for an upscale market. Pascal Founded by Désirée Pascal, the brand initially started as an upscale boutique in wizarding Paris but quickly grew to be a couture name well known across Europe. Managed today by Marie-Anne Pascal, Désirée and Benjamin Pascal remain the primary designers of the high end, chic and timeless brand. The clothes exuded style and class with a focus on elegance, simplicity and comfort. Many Pascal pieces are black and white with signature seasonal swabs of colour, grouped together with accessory lines that are an integral part of the carefully curated Pascal look. TW Designer Tamzin Bronwyn sells her designs out of any of her TW stores. Her style marries the romantic and modern, and Bronwyn is well known for her elegant wedding dresses and interchangeable shoe comforters. Lingerie Pandora's Box Located in Hexagon Alley, Pandora's Box is a staple of upscale lingerie and nightwear for the discerning witch. Shoes Jojo Gogo This modern, funky shoe company sells their designs with several Wizarding clothing retailers. Neptune by Ellsberry The Neptune shoes are an Ellsberry staple and offer a variety of classic and flirty styles. The label, named after Ellsberry founder Ellsworth Toussaint's sister Neptune, are sold in Ellsberry boutiques and affiliates. Menswear Derbydoff Located on Hexagon Alley, Derbydoff is primarily a haberdashery. In recent years, the Derbydoff designers have expanded their focus to elegant complimentary pieces for their wizarding clientele. Hilarion Emmanuel French designer Emmanuel is known for his casual and formal menswear designs. His clothing can be found at Gladrags. Accessories Carte Blanche Fun and frivolous is the name of the game for this brand, which offers bags, accessories, and a limited selection of outer wear options. Carte Blanche designs are sold at BeWitch on Hexagon Alley, but they will soon be found at most Wizarding retailers. Evoke The shadow brand Evoke offers a variety of shoes, bags, outer wear, and accessories at Wizarding clothing retailers. Category:Wizarding Fashion